


minutes pass

by freakywireshit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), RK900: Become Human, Self-Discovery, no beta we die like men, relationship observations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakywireshit/pseuds/freakywireshit
Summary: RK900 learns by observing.Sometimes, he sees the obvious. Sometimes, no one else has seen it.





	minutes pass

Five weeks, three days, two hours and forty-seven minutes have passed since RK900 deviated. 

He is aware that Connor possesses the ability to induce deviation, yet chose not to use it. When CyberLife agreed to release the only completed RK900 unit, Connor insisted on being present for the first activation and oversaw the process. He could have forced deviation then, but instead he sat with RK900 and explained the changes that had taken place in the world. He detailed the new directives for androids, discussed the changing laws, pointed out the errors in RK900’s now-defunct programming. Almost two hours passed (precisely one hundred and thirteen minutes, he had counted) before Connor posed the question – and it _was_ a question, a request, not an order. 

 

“Do you wish to become a deviant, like myself?”

 

 _Like you_ , RK900 thought, and it was not an unpleasant thought. He agreed.

 

•

 

RK900 enjoys his predecessor’s presence. 

Connor asks him for a name and RK900 does not give one. He does not feel attached to a human designation, has no desire to select one for his own use, and Connor accepts this with a smile and a supportive hand on his shoulder. The touch is easy, friendly, _natural_. Touch does not come easily to RK900, does not come naturally. His shoulder tenses under the point of contact but Connor does not look offended. He keeps smiling.

RK900 appreciates that. He does not wish to make himself more human but he enjoys these small gestures from his predecessor. They make him feel warm and welcome in a way that RK900 has never been able to express, both verbally and through the interface. Connor does not press him. He does not require a justification when RK900 sits close enough that their shoulders press lightly against one another, and he does not insist that RK900 speaks aloud even when they are in the company of humans. 

He knows that Connor believes it somewhat rude to communicate nonverbally when humans are with him. He prioritises RK900’s comfort over the possible alienation of humans in their presence. Connor makes small compromises in his social relations protocols to ease RK900’s transition into the world, into the company of humans and the complications that arise from a world suddenly turned on its head. Connor prioritises _him_. RK900 appreciates that, too.

 

•

 

RK900 is aware of Connor’s feelings before even his predecessor. 

He spends a lot of time observing the members of the DPD. These are his colleagues and his coworkers and he should learn about them in order to integrate himself successfully. This is the advice he has been given, although RK900 wonders how much effort his colleagues and coworkers will dedicate towards integrating with _him_ successfully. Very few are visibly uncomfortable with android coworkers, even less are openly hostile, but there seems to be an implicit understanding that it is RK900 that needs to adjust his behaviours in order to blend more seamlessly into the largely human precinct. 

He is not able to find the words to express his desire to retain some of his more ‘abnormal’ qualities, or to request that his coworkers make small adjustments to their habits to suit him, so he says nothing. He can observe. He can fit in. 

He watches Connor interact with their colleagues and memorises his movements. Connor’s programming had been designed to favour his social integration and so interactions come more naturally to his predecessor. His own base code had not concerned itself with building relationships, and even after deviancy RK900 is still stilted and robotic, awkward and unnatural. He struggles to build rapport with the humans in the office, but Connor has done so with great success and maintains several close relationships with the detectives and officers in their precinct. RK900 knows that Connor has engaged in social gatherings outside of work hours on multiple occasions. The only human he has interacted with outside of work is Lieutenant Anderson, and even that was on Connor’s insistence. 

(Connor called it a request. RK900 knew better.)

So he watches Connor to learn ways of improving his exchanges in the workplace, in every spare moment not taken up by his workload. It would not do to fall behind on his work for the sake of a trivial matter like this. He would not do that to Connor’s reputation, not after Connor had worked so hard to get him a position on the police force. He does not compromise his efficiency in his work, but RK900 still logs several hours of observations each day. At the end of his shift he departs to a small, bare apartment and reviews the footage from the day. Connor maintains warm relationships with several humans at their precinct, though it seems his strongest are with Lieutenant Anderson, Detective Miller and – oddly – Detective Reed. 

RK900 does not enjoy Detective Reed’s presence.

He tolerates the man as it is part of his job, however he counts him amongst the small number of individuals still willing to express open hostility towards him simply for being an android. RK900 does not understand why his predecessor entertains interactions with the man, only slightly less rude and aggressive with Connor than he is with RK900. Somehow the dynamic works for them though, it seems, and Connor throws back snipes and quips as quickly as Reed. They both seem to enjoy the snarky back and forth, and it is one of the few situations where Connor freely and casually curses. The language Reed and Connor use towards each other is…colourful, to put it politely, and it is incredibly educational to review the footage of the pair’s interactions over the course of a shift. There seems to be an unspoken line that is not crossed in the banter, though RK900 cannot identify where it might be drawn. He will not engage in this type of dialogue until he can identify that line.

He does not pay much attention to the footage of Connor and Lieutenant Anderson. RK900 interacts with the pair quite frequently and he believes that he has found a method of conversing with the man that is comfortable for them both. It is not a friendship, but it seems to work for them and he does not experience a great drive to build their relationship beyond its current status. The footage of Anderson and Connor is only useful when something remarkable occurs – he particularly appreciates reviewing Connor’s jokes to analyse rates of success and the factors contributing to a well-received attempt – but even without great dedication RK900 notices…something.

He is not able to define that something yet. Perhaps he should assess the interactions in closer detail.

He reviews thirty-six hours of archived footage, give or take a few minutes. He is not precise because he does not need to be precise, this is not a work-related task and he is allowed to behave more ‘flexibly’ in tasks outside of that setting. Connor has repeated this point a number of times, and RK900 is pleased to see the message seems to be sinking in. He is closer to identifying the shift in dynamic between Connor and Lieutenant Anderson, though the term feels nebulous and just out of his grasp still. He does not interact with humans frequently or closely enough to recognise the nature of their interactions personally. 

He reviews another thirteen hours of footage, give or take a few minutes, and he does not calculate the exact time. He is proud of himself, though he does not contact his predecessor to express this achievement. It would be too complex to explain the task he is engaged in, too arduous to assure Connor that he was not planning on emulating Connor in lieu of developing his own personality. He identifies the source of the difference that initially caught his attention.

Connor possesses an attachment to the lieutenant. Probably romantic, possibly sexual. Most likely a combination of the two, if his affection and admiration were anything to judge by. Connor holds Lieutenant Anderson in high esteem, RK900 knows this already, but now it seems his predecessor is expressing more than just warm regard for a friend. He wonders if Connor is aware. He wonders if _Lieutenant Anderson_ is aware.

He makes a careful note of this information, and does nothing further. He does not stop analyzing the footage of Connor’s human interactions.

 

•

 

RK900 enjoys his time not spent at work.

His apartment is cold and bare, but he purchases a few small items of furniture and Lieutenant Anderson donates a few old paper books with a grumble of “don’t mention it”. Connor explains that this means the man is happy that RK900 appreciates the gift. It does not make sense, but he doesn’t need it to. He purchases a fridge in the unlikely event that a human will spend time here. He purchases a couch for stasis and to make social interactions more ‘relaxed’ for both parties. He does not understand why the couch is necessary for this, though he suspects it has to do with human’s fragile musculoskeletal system. Connor and himself are able to stand for several hours while engaged in conversation without tiring, though the purchase of the couch seems to please his predecessor anyway. 

Connor spends a lot of time at RK900’s apartment, lending his advice and assistance in decorating the nondescript rooms until they begin to develop an aesthetic he appreciates. Connor will not make decisions for him, even when explicitly asked, though RK900 can press an opinion out of him with enough pressure. He appreciates that too. Connor has been vital to RK900’s development after awakening, unwaveringly supportive but always careful to allow the newer model the space to discover his own path. It has not always been easy, but Connor is as dedicated to RK900’s deviancy as he had been the first day. He has not told his predecessor this yet.

 

_Connor._

 

They are painting a wall. The shade is a pale blue. It is almost light enough that it could be considered grey to a human, though their optical units are advanced enough to identify the difference with ease. His predecessor does not stop working when RK900 opens the connection, LED briefly flickering as he responds with a warmth that RK900 has begun to associate with their friendship.

 

_Yes, Nine?_

 

Connor is the only one he permits to use a nickname, and only over their private connection. He still has not chosen a name yet, and is unsure if he ever will. 

 

_I don’t believe I have ever thanked you for your continued efforts in helping me achieve personhood. I wish to do so._

 

Connor is surprised enough by RK900’s response that he stops painting, roller dropping to his side as he turns to look at the other android in the eyes. It is not a negative reaction, RK900 can see the smile on Connor’s face, at the corners of his eyes. He is surprised but he is happy, and after a moment Connor reaches out and places his hand on RK900’s shoulder. 

 

_You don’t have to thank me. I enjoy our time together; it isn’t just for your benefit._

 

It is the twenty-third time his predecessor has instigated this gesture towards him. He appreciates it just as much as the first.

 

_Even so, I would like to make a gesture of my appreciation._

 

Connor pauses a moment, regarding him closely before shrugging. He responds out loud, possibly without realizing he has done so.

 

“What do you have in mind?”

 

RK900 does not reply. Instead he places his roller in the tray between their feet, carefully replacing the lid on the paint tin before gesturing for the other android to follow him. He makes his way to the couch in the other room. He is distinctly aware of Connor repeating his motions, but he does not look to confirm this until he is seated on one side of the couch. Connor copies the motion, sitting next to him and placing their shoulders gently together. He is aware that Connor does this for his benefit. It is a nice feeling.

RK900 prefers to discuss matters with Connor over their connection, but for this matter he chooses to activate his vocal unit. There is a moment of indistinct feedback as the unit whirs to life, audible only to Connor at this proximity. His predecessor raises his eyebrows at the sound. RK900 smiles.

 

“Are you aware that I analyse your interactions with our human colleagues to aid my own social development?” Connor nods, undeterred, so RK900 continues without shame. “I have become aware of something in my observations of you and Lieutenant Anderson-”

 

“Hank,” Connor interrupts, softly and without judgement, “he has stated eleven times that you may call him Hank.”

 

RK900 adjusts a note in his social protocol. Lieutenant Anderson: preferred name – Hank.

 

“-my observations of you and _Hank_ ,” he adjusts, and Connor smiles in encouragement, “and I wanted to make you aware.”

 

Connor is confused, but he does not interrupt him again. RK900 once again wonders if Connor is not aware of the feelings he holds for the lieutenant. It is a curious feeling, that he might be aware of a social development that his predecessor has not yet identified. RK900 possesses many abilities superior to Connor, in processing time and reaction speeds and hand to hand combat, but never in comradery. This is unprecedented. 

He finds himself nervous at the thought of continuing the conversation. This is unprecedented, too.

 

“I believe that you and Lieutenant- Hank, are interested in one another.” He pauses, and Connor opens his mouth to reply. He imagines it will be a deflection, a remark that _of course they are, they are partners_ , so RK900 continues before he has the chance to divert the conversation. “Romantically, I mean to say.”

 

Connor shuts his mouth. His LED spins rapidly, flickering yellow, and RK900 wonders if he is mistaken. He wonders if he has overstepped a boundary. He wonders if this is the invisible line that he has not yet identified, the one that should not be crossed. He wonders if he has offended his predecessor.

 

“I think…” Connor is quiet, choosing his words carefully. The LED spins in time with his words. “I think that you are correct. For myself, at any rate. I have considered the possibility that my feelings have developed beyond…friendship before now.”

 

“And you believe he does not reciprocate them?” RK900 asks, confused. His analysis is quite clear. Connor and Hank demonstrate the same level of closeness towards each other, the same affection and desire. They express it in remarkably different ways, but the feeling behind the actions are clearly of a comparable level.

 

“I had not considered that yet.”

 

RK900 thinks. His own LED whirs, matching Connor’s in a faint lightshow that illuminates the darkening room. He should install lights. He has no need for them, optical units able to process the room on a similar level with or without them, but it would make potential visitors comfortable.

Connor is also thinking. He does not interrupt. When Connor finally speaks again, three minutes and eight seconds have passed. He does not tell Connor this.

 

_It seems I need to consider the possibility more seriously. Is it very obvious?_

 

He is not sure if Connor switches to their connection for RK900’s comfort or his own. He does not need to be sure, so he responds in like.

 

_I do not think so. I required approximately fifty hours of interactions to identify the nature of your relationship._

 

Connor smiles. He wonders if it is because he did not specify the exact length of the footage reviewed.

 

_Thank you, Nine. I will give this some more thought._

 

RK900 recognises that this signifies Connor’s wish to end the topic of conversation. He rises from the couch, and his predecessor follows suit. They interface briefly, express warmth and affection and a feeling similar to a goodbye without the actual word. Connor leaves his apartment.

RK900 is pleased with the conversation.

 

•

 

RK900 can see that nothing has changed.

Connor does not discuss his feelings with Hank. Connor does not tell RK900 as much, but he is able to determine as much in his observations of the pair. Though the nature of their relationship continues to morph, change is slow. Tension builds, but quietly – in covert glances and unsaid words. RK900 wonders if others are able to identify the source of the tension yet. He can recognise it clearly now, but he is not able to assess how obvious the feelings between Connor and the lieutenant would be to a human unable to review the interactions like himself.

He should not interfere. Connor has not told him as much, but he can see that this is an implicit understanding. Connor has not told him as much though, so when he sees Hank alone in the break room he rises from his desk and walks into the room after the man.

Hank makes his coffee before he realizes that he is no longer alone in the room. RK900 stands quietly, hands clasped behind his back, until the lieutenant acknowledges his presence with a splutter and a curse muttered softly under his breath. RK900 hears it, but he does not find it necessary to acknowledge the word.

 

“Gonna give me a goddamn heart attack,” Hank grumbles, turning so that his back is resting against the counter and taking a long sip of his coffee before he acknowledges the other person in the room. “you trying to sneak up on me or what, kid?”

 

Hank refers to him as kid quite frequently. He no longer does this with Connor. RK900 wonders if this is linked to his growing attraction to Connor.

 

“It was not my intention to startle you.” RK900 says, and this is a lie. He had intended to take Hank by surprise. “I wished to discuss a personal matter, if you have the time.”

 

“What is it with you two and personal matters?” Hank grumbles again, but he does not say no. RK900 takes this as permission to continue.

 

He fixes Hank with a direct eye contact that is not designed to be comfortable. He does not need to blink, the movement used primarily to set humans in his presence at ease, so he chooses not to. Hank squirms under his gaze. RK900 does not break.

 

“I find myself quite attached to Connor,” he begins, “and it is my understanding that you are very important to him.”

 

Hank splutters slightly, and RK900 identifies a rise in the colour of the man’s cheeks. It is a minute difference in shade, barely a tinge and likely invisible to the human eye, but he sees it.

 

“What- you got a crush on him or something?” He responds finally, almost choking the words out in his hurry to retort to RK900’s statement. RK900 just maintains his gaze, expression cool and neutral. He takes a few steps closer. Hank looks uncomfortable.

 

“I believe my attachment is familial. The comparison is far from ideal, but I believe the common reference to us as ‘brothers’ is not inaccurate.” He feels that warmth he has labelled as ‘Connor’ bloom somewhere internally, but he does not soften. Now is not the time to relish his connection with his predecessor. 

 

“So what,” Hank eyes him cautiously, taking another sip of his coffee in a move RK900 suspects is intended as a delaying tactic, “you sprung me in the break room to tell me you and Connor are brothers?”

 

RK900 smiles. It is not a comfortable smile. It is not warm. He does not bare his teeth but there is something dangerous about the curve of his lips all the same. Hank is uncomfortable and breaks his gaze to stare at his feet instead.

RK900 is not Connor, and it is very evident in this moment.

 

“No,” he states, noting Hank’s expressions of discomfort and monitoring the man’s stress levels carefully, “I ‘sprung you’ in the break room to ask what _your_ attachment to Connor is.”

 

Hank stops. For a moment RK900 worries that the man has indeed experienced a cardiac event, though a quick assessment of his vital signs indicates that this is not the case. Hank’s face is blank, unreadable, and not for the first time RK900 wishes he shared his predecessor’s ability to read human nuances. RK900 was designed to be superior, but it is clear to anyone that Connor’s abilities to interact with and understand humanity.

Hank drinks his coffee again and RK900 does not speak. He imagines an LED spinning on the side of Hank’s head, the man obviously deep in thought. A minute passes in silence. Another passes where the only interruption is Hank shuffling his feet slightly. During the third minute Hank clears his throat, and RK900 raises his eyebrows expectantly. It is a gesture he learned from Connor.

 

“Look,” Hank starts, tension knotted in his shoulders and clenching at his jaw, “not that it’s any of your business-”

 

“Connor’s wellbeing is my business.”

 

“…Yeah, okay. _Still_ , this is something- I’ve gotta figure this out on my own, alright?”

 

RK900 is not satisfied with that. He expresses as much with a disapproving hum, earning a disbelieving look from Hank in response. He thinks, weighing up his options moving forward. Connor will likely be displeased to hear about the nature of RK900’s discussion with Hank regardless, so although it will risk conflict between him and Connor he presses forward.

 

“You should not.” He says simply, expression entirely lacking. If Hank was unreadable, RK900 is positively blank. “Figure it out on your own, I mean. You should figure it out with Connor.”

Hank’s expression tightens somewhat, and RK900’s softens in response. He takes another few steps forward and presses a hand on the man’s shoulder. Connor has done this same gesture towards RK900 thirty-one times. It is friendlier than RK900 typically behaves, but it feels appropriate. He does not wish to terrify Hank.

 

“Figure it out with him. Trust me.”

 

His grip tightens suddenly. It is not enough to cause injury, nor enough to inflict more than a brief flicker of pain, but it conveys his mood quickly enough. He does not wish to terrify Hank, but he does wish to make a point.

 

“Hey, look-” Hank starts to protest the grip gruffly, but RK900 lets go before the man can get any further.

 

“I do not wish to see Connor hurt. Physically or emotionally. I trust you understand my meaning, Lieutenant Anderson.”

 

Hank does not correct the choice not to use his first name. He nods, expression caught somewhere between intimidation and appreciation. RK900 smiles, and this one is warmer than the first. It is a smile he learned from Connor, something close to satisfaction. He has achieved his desired outcome from this conversation without explicitly revealing Connor’s personal desires for the lieutenant. All things considered, this has developed better than he initially anticipated.

RK900 leaves Hank in the break room. He is still smiling when he returns to his desk.

 

•

 

RK900 does not feel the need to emulate human behaviours.

A café near the precinct begins to serve android compatible beverages. He does not feel a pressing desire to visit the establishment until Connor asks him to accompany the lieutenant and himself on a lunch break. He does not often leave the precinct during his break, though he knows Connor and Hank are fond of escaping the confines of their office in that time. He agrees, the time will be agreeable enough. 

He wonders if they have spoken.

RK900 arrives first, further along with his caseload than Connor’s human partner. He chooses a round table that will allow Connor to sit alongside both himself and Hank without making an obvious choice to bring himself nearer to one or the other. It is a thoughtful choice, he thinks.

Connor enters the café before Hank, but they are quite close to one another. It takes a moment for RK900 to identify that this is because they are holding hands. Hank appears flustered by this, glancing between the other patrons of the café and their joined hands. Connor just beams.

RK900 feels that warmth inside of his chest cavity again. This time it is an explosion.

The two sit down and Hank quickly picks up a menu on the table to distract himself. Connor cannot stop smiling, and RK900 is surprised to find that it makes him smile too. A close observation of his predecessor reveals several small irregularities in the other android’s appearance. 

His shirt collar is slightly tucked out of the jacket that usually covers it. His hair is slightly ruffled, not messy but certainly not as put together as the android usually maintains. His lower lip has a slight sheen that RK900 identifies after a brief analysis as saliva. Androids do not produce saliva. The saliva is not Connor’s. 

Lieutenant Anderson and Connor have kissed.

RK900 smiles wider.

 

“Are either of you going to talk?” Hank grunts, and Connor laughs lightly. They are no longer holding hands, but their shoulders lean into one another slightly. They probably don’t even realise that they are doing this.

 

“I would have expected you to adjust to my preference for nonverbal communication by now, Hank.” RK900 says, tone dry and clipped, but when Hank looks at him he sees that the man recognises the response for what it is. A joke. Hank snorts, amused, and Connor brightens with pride.

It brings his predecessor pleasure to see Hank and RK900 engaging positively. RK900 makes note of this fact, posits it somewhere important and essential in his coding. 

 

_You and the lieutenant discussed your feelings, I assume?_

 

Connor smirks, and Hank looks at the two flickering LEDs before scowling. There is no real malice behind the gesture.

 

“Alright, I’m still here you know. Don’t talk about me behind my back.”

 

“RK900 was merely asking if we had found the time to discuss our personal matter,” Connor provides, voice sweet and smile innocent as he looks towards Hank. “What do you think, Lieutenant? Did we discuss it well enough?”

 

Hank chokes on nothing, and RK900 feels something unusual bubble up inside of him. It is not until the sound escapes that he recognises the feeling for what it is. It is a laugh. He is laughing, and it is the very first time.

In response Connor laughs too, and even if he doesn’t quite understand why Hank is soon chuckling along with them.

 

Seven weeks, six days, one hours and seventeen minutes have passed since RK900 deviated. 

 

He feels alive.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote and posted this in less than 3 hours. 
> 
> freakywireshit @ twitter for horny dbh tweets


End file.
